Marriage Law
by Princess Assassin
Summary: A marriage law is put into effect, Snape is paired with one fiery little Gryffindor but is she really as dimwitted as she seems or is she just trying to protect herself?
1. I'm married to who?

**This is my take on the Marriage Law thing. I'm pretty sure I'm not in the challenge but I couldn't resist. This probably won't be any good or make any sense, but I'll try to make it funny. And if some of the canons are OOC, yea, I'm sorry about that too. Oh yeah, and I don't own anything except for Abigail and Persephone.**

* * *

A young woman sat at the Gryffindor table eating dinner, after just over six years of being in Gryffindor she was still confused as to why she was placed in the house of supposed bravery. A sigh escaped her rosy lips and she started to eat again, she looked up through her rectangular glasses to see owls flying in the windows.

When a barn owl landed in front of her she smiled, "Thanks Jess," She said and gave the owl a piece of chicken before it flew off. She then opened the letter along with all of the other students in sixth and seventh year, a few of the fifth years and a most of the teachers.

Dear Ms. Persephone E.A. Lisalm **(Pronounced Lease and Alm as in Palm)**

_A new marriage law has been passed submit your answers to the following questions and a husband will be chosen from how well your answers fit with the all of the eligible males. The results of the test will be announced at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on November 1__st._

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores J. Umbridge_

_Head of the Unwed Eligible Wizards and Witches Department (U.E.W.W.D.)_

Persephone stared at the letter in her hand her mouth wide-open and blue eyes wide. She quickly stood up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall and up to her room. Pulling out a quill and an inkpot she sat on her bed cross-legged and laid the letter in her lap. She brushed her thin black hair out of her eyes and she looked down the letter to where the questions were.

_1. Do you care about which House your future spouse is/was in?_

**Not really.**

_2. Do you care about the age of your future spouse? If so what age would you prefer them to be?_

**I don't care. **'Why should I care if he's a few months older or younger than me?'

_3. Would you like to marry a pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn?_

**Doesn't matter.**

_4. Would you like to have a career after you graduate or do you already have a career?_

**Yes, probably.** 'Like hell if I know what though.'

_5. Do you have any hobbies?_

**Er…swimming and writing.**

_6. Are you a pureblood, half-blood or muggleborn?_

**Muggleborn.** 'I thought they had that on record.'

_7. Do you care about how much money your future spouse makes or what career they are in?_

**Nope.**

Persephone continued to read over and answer the questions, most of them had to do with personality but others were career info and ages, things like that. When she was done she folded her responses and put it in an envelope, then walked out of her dorm and common room and went up to the Owlery.

While watching Belle fly away, letter attached to her leg, Persephone sighed almost sadly. "I hope I'm not stuck with anyone horrible…who knows maybe we'll even grow to love each other." She snorted, "Not likely."

* * *

After two months of waiting and worrying it was finally November 1st, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was supposed to announce the pairings after dinner in the Great Hall. After almost everyone had finished their dinner Fudge stood up and approached the podium. Clearing his throat everyone immediately turned to look at him.

After making a short speech he began to list the pairings.

"Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall,

Luna Lovegood and Ronald Weasley,

Hermione Granger and Anthony Goldstein,

Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley,

Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot,

Harry Potter and Abigail Sokeim,"

Persephone started zoning in and out of what Fudge was saying, sipping her pumpkin juice she heard,

"Severus Snape and Persephone Lisalm,"

She gasped quite suddenly and ended up having half of her pumpkin juice go down her windpipe. She started choking and her face turned bright red as she struggled to breathe. Persephone hacked it up onto her plate and looked up, tears running down her face from not being able to breathe, to see most of the Great Hall staring at her. She awkwardly got up and ran from the Great Hall and up to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't know the password! Let me in or I'll blast you!" She screamed at the gargoyle before it moved aside.

She waited, pacing around Dumbledore's office and muttering to herself in a corner for a while before Dumbledore, Fudge and Snape came into the office.

"I will not marry her! She is a student!" Snape yelled. "It is completely wrong! You must repeal the law!"

"Now Severus be reasonable," Dumbledore said, "Is there now way to change this Cornelius?"

"Afraid not Albus, the contract is binding once the names are said out loud. Severus will have to marry Ms. Lisalm. Hopefully Ms. Lisalm has a calmer temperament, it's wouldn't do to have unstable children running about."

"I'll show you unstable!!" The three men turned to her, just noticing that she was there, she lunged at Fudge, pinning him to the wall and screaming at him. "You're fucking kidding me?! There is no way I'm marrying Snape! No fucking way! I will not marry him; I'd rather marry Malfoy! At least I can hex him if he tries to touch me! _You cannot make me marry Snape_!!!!" Dumbledore waved his wand and Persephone froze in place, Fudge extracted himself from the girls grip and then Dumbledore took the spell off of her.

Persephone whirled around so that she was now glaring at Dumbledore, "Ms. Lisalm, calm down." Dumbledore said, taking a step towards her, her eyes flashed and she stepped back, hitting the wall.

"Nu-unh! No calming shit. I don't need that right now, I need to scream at someone! Is there no way around this…_law_ at all?"

"As I already said, Ms. Lisalm, no, there is no way around this law. You will wed Severus in 2 weeks time, good day." Fudge then left Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, Ms. Lisalm, if both of you would please sit." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Persephone was slowly claming down, "Nope, I'm going to bed, hopefully I'll wake up and find out that this was all a horrible dream."

"Ms. Lisalm, sit down." She huffed and sat in the chair on the right, while Severus remained standing. "That's better, now what are you two going to do about the wedding?"

"Hopefully, I'll die before that happens." She muttered.

"Ms. Lisalm, you've made it quite apparent that you do not wish to marry me, however, seeing as there is no way around this contract I suggest you get used to the idea." Severus said, glaring at her.

"Why the hell should I get used to being married to someone who hates me, and is my Professor? It's wrong, on _so_ many levels."

"I do not hate you Ms. Lisalm, though you obviously hate me. And as wrong as it is you are going to have to get used to it one way or another, I'm not exactly fond of the idea either."

"I don't hate you, I dislike you because you treat every Gryffindor pretty much like shit compared to your precious Slytherins. Yea, that and your stupid 'bat/vampire' thing that you do to try to scare everyone into submission. It doesn't scare people anymore, except Neville, and it's stupid."

"Stop fighting, both of you." Dumbledore said, "You will both meet me here tomorrow at 11 to discuss this situation. Ms. Lisalm, you may leave, the password will be Twix."

"Gee, thanks." Persephone said sarcastically as she stood up and stomped out of the office.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked, holding out a bowl filled with them.

"No, what do want Albus?"

"I want you to make a conscious effort not to kill the girl or hurt her if she causes you to go into one of your tempers. She's been hurt recently Severus, once she finds out that you were a Death Eater it won't help matters."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself, and if not then perhaps she will tell you in time. Now, it is getting late and I'm sure you have papers to mark. Goodnight Severus."

Severus nodded and stalked out of Dumbledore's office and down to the Dungeons.

* * *

**I realized belatedly that I had paired up Purebloods with each other and Muggleborns with each other as well, the only exceptions are Harry and Abigail and Severus and Persephone. Those two are Half-bloods and Muggleborns paired together. Yea...anyway, R&R!**


	2. Peggy?

**Thanks to Gem of The Stars for reviewing! Again, the characters are not mine except for Persephone and Peggy.**

* * *

When Persephone woke up the next morning the sun was already pretty high in the sky and shining in her window. She rolled over and grabbed her watch, holding it close to her face so she could see she glared at the watch when she realized it was 10:30.

Throwing the covers off of herself she stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans, a plain black tee and a thin black sweater. Persephone dressed quickly and then went to the washroom to brush her teeth; She went back to her room and brushed her hair and then put it up in a messy bun, her side bangs framing her face. Grabbing her glasses off of her nightstand she put them on and walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"Twix," She said to the gargoyle before it moved aside. She stepped into the office and walked over to the chair, sitting down on the right of Severus she said, "Sorry, I woke up late."

"Quite alright," Dumbledore said, smiling, "Now that you're here we can begin. Ms. Lisalm, after the wedding you will be moving down to Professor Snape's chambers-"

"Can I not just stay in the tower?"

"No, Ms. Lisalm, you cannot, you will be staying with Severus."

"Fine," She spat.

After that the three of them talked rather amiably for the next half an hour or so.

"So are you planning on inviting anyone?" Severus asked.

Persephone's faced immediately iced over, her bright blue eyes becoming cold, "No." She said sharply.

"Why not? Afraid they won't accept you?" His tone was partially mocking though he was curious at the same time.

"I really don't think that's any of your business."

"I believe it is."

"Well it isn't."

"It is."

"I should so pull a Peggy and smack you right now."

"Who is Peggy?"

Persephone looked shocked and frightened at the same time when she realized what she had said. Putting a large, fake smile on her face she cocked her head to the side.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She then turned to Dumbledore, "Professor Dumbledore, may I go now? I have homework that I have to do." Dumbledore was looking at her sadly. "I'm not going to skip dinner, may I please go?"

"Yes, my dear."

"Thank you." Persephone got up and walked out of Dumbledore's office without a goodbye to either of the men, as soon as she was out of sight she ran up to her room.

"Who is Peggy?" Severus asked Dumbledore after Persephone had ran out of his office.

"I'm afraid that Ms. Lisalm must be the one to tell you that as she has asked me not to tell anyone."

"She'll never tell me, there is no sane reason for her to trust me at all let alone with something that seems to be so important."

"Maybe no sane reason, but she will tell you eventually she just needs time to cope, there are so many things that she has to understand and that she's had to deal with recently. The girl just needs time to trust people again and let something besides her anger reign."

"I'm not sure that I'm the right person for that, and what did she mean about not skipping dinner?"

"She hasn't been eating properly of late, though apparently I am the only one who realizes this among the staff and students. Try to watch her tonight, you'll see what I mean."

"I have no intention of watching her, as long as she isn't dead then I don't care." Severus then stood up and walked down to the dungeons leaving Dumbledore to shake his head sadly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Persephone ran through the Gryffindor common room and up to her dorm, Hermione followed her and sat on her bed while Persephone paced the room, muttering to herself.

"Sephie?" Hermione asked, and Persephone whirled around to face Hermione.

"Hermione, please just leave, I don't feel like getting a lecture on how I should be studying for my N.E.W.T.'s or something stupid like that." Persephone said, going over to sit beside Hermione.

"This isn't anything like that, Sephie, this…marriage law, it affects a lot of different people. Not all of us are going to be happy with who we were paired with but we have to make the best of it. Professor Snape's a good man once you get to know him he really isn't that bad."

"How can you say that Hermione? He's been cruel to you since you got here because you're a know-it-all; he hates all of the Gryffindors simply because they are Gryffindors. I mean I almost would have preferred to marry Malfoy, except that I absolutely loathe his Father and he isn't that nice either. At least you get a nice, sweet guy."

"As true as that is he has his reasons for being the way he is, I'm sure everything will work out eventually, it always does."

Hermione then put her arm around Persephone and she sighed and leaned her head against Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks Hermione."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I got it up pretty much just in time for 2008 too. Anyway, RxR!**


	3. Decent Conversations

**Didn't you hear? I bought the whole Harry Potter stock yesterday and now I'm rich! Not, geez, sure makes me wish sometimes though.**

**Anyway, does anyone know how to get pictures onto my Profile, not the Image thing but just like in the middle of it or something? If you do know please message me and tell me how, thanks!**

* * *

At dinner that evening Severus found that he actually wanted to watch Persephone, 'Damn Albus for making me curious.' He thought, as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that she mostly only picked at her food, making sure to eat small bites of it when she saw Hermione looking at her. About halfway through the meal she feigned being full and then left the Great Hall.

When Persephone got back to her room she grabbed the homework that she had yet to do and brought it down to the common room along with a quill and inkpot. She slowly worked through the homework, checking to make sure that everything was spelled correctly and such, and only stopped for dinner. Looking down at her watch Persephone saw that it was close to 1:30 in the morning. Sighing she brought her stuff up to her dorm quietly and put it away, she then changed quickly, taking the elastic out of her hair, and laid down to await sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Persephone awoke to an incessant tapping on her window, grumbling she got out of bed and stuck her glasses on her face so she could see. Walking over to the window she opened it and a barn owl flew in with a letter attached to its leg.

"Hey Jess," She said, petting the owl's head before taking the letter off its leg.

_Ms. Lisalm,_

_I would like you to come up to my office around 11, there is something that I meant to discuss with you yesterday before you left but never got around to it. The password is the same as it was yesterday._

_Professor Dumbledore_

"I don't have any food for you Jess, sorry." Persephone said while walking over to her nightstand, she picked up her watch and swore, "He can wait." She then grabbed a towel off of her trunk and walked over to the washroom.

When she had finished her shower she dried her hair with her wand, making it rather messy, and then dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, a navy blue tee and a black sweater. She ran a brush through her hair and shoved her feet in her runners before running down the stairs and past the crowd in the common room, up to Dumbledore's office.

"Twix." She said to the gargoyle, trying to catch her breath before going in, taking a deep breath she walked in and sat down to the right of Severus yet again.

"So good of you to join us, Ms. Lisalm." Severus sneered.

"Well excuse me for trying to get as much sleep as I can." Persephone retorted. "What is it that you called me here for, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah, yes, seeing as you ran out before Cornelius was finished with his speech you missed part of what he had to say." Dumbledore then pushed a piece of paper towards Persephone; she picked it up and began to read it in her head.

_The consummation of the marriage must happen, at most, six months after the marriages take place on November 15__th__. The only exception to this being if someone in the marriage is not of legal age yet, if that is the case then the consummation must take place, at most, six months after the younger party turns 17._

Persephone dropped the paper on Dumbledore's desk and promptly walked out of his office. She headed down towards the Black Lake forgetting that it was November and she didn't have her cloak.

"I think she took that rather well." Dumbledore said, looking at the doorway that Persephone had just stalked out of.

Severus just looked at Dumbledore, one eyebrow raised, "How so?"

"She could have yelled as she's been doing for the last two days." Dumbledore sighed, "Go talk to her Severus, she needs to talk to someone, keeping everything to herself isn't a very good idea."

"Surely she has other friends whom she can talk to? Ms. Granger, for one."

"Not exactly, Ms. Granger is barely more than an acquaintance to the girl, go talk to her."

"Alright, fine," Severus stood up and left, muttering something under his breath about old men who never shut up.

Persephone was leaning against a tree methodically lifting her head up and then bashing it against the bark. "Well this is just bloody great, I have to…okay, no, I am not going to think about that. That's just wrong, completely and utterly wrong. Stupid, stupid, stupid me." She paused for a few minutes, rubbing her hands up and down her arms before continuing.

"He's so sarcastic, and he pretty much hates me because I'm a Gryffindor of all things, well, I'm sarcastic too…oh I don't know. Maybe he's like me, sort of, sarcasm and stuff up front to hide pain…whatever, I don't know, he's not going to tell me.

"He actually asked if I wanted to invite anyone to the…wedding…urgh, this is going to be so complicated."

"I was still wondering about that actually." Severus said.

"Holy shit!" Persephone said, flinging herself off the tree and falling sideways, landing on her backside in a mud puddle. "Oh nice, very graceful, Persephone" She muttered to herself before standing up. "Still wondering about what exactly, and why are you out here?"

"If you were planning on inviting anyone," He still stood there, watching as she fell into the mud and making no move to help her.

"No, I'm not." She pulled her wand out from the front pocket on her jeans and pointed at her back, "Scourgify." She muttered.

"And why is that?"

"I really don't believe that that's any of your business."

"Afraid your Muggle family won't accept you? Can't say I blame you, they aren't well versed in these types of…situations."

"Listen, I really don't give a damn if you mock me, but do not mock my family and please do not ask me why I'm not inviting anyone again." She moved to walk past him and into the Forest when he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."

"The Headmaster sent me out here because apparently you need to talk about something, or so he thinks."

"Of course he thinks so, he can't help but poke his nose into everyone's business," She twisted her arm out of his grasp, "Now if you'll excuse, Professor." Persephone started walking towards the Forest again.

"Students are not allowed into the Forest, Ms. Lisalm."

"I don't give a shit." She called over her shoulder.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your blatant disrespect," Severus said, as he turned and followed Persephone, his long legs allowing him catch up rather quickly. "Just where do you think you are going?"

Persephone rolled her eyes, "If you must know I'm going to visit the Thestrals, one of them had a foal a few weeks ago and I wanted to see how it was doing."

"You can see them?"

She nodded sadly, "Why are you following me?" She took a slight turn to the left before continuing to walk forwards.

"Because students are not supposed to be in the Forest."

"So you said, but that doesn't answer my question. You could just take house points off and order me to return to the castle, not like I'd care or listen but still."

Severus chose not to comment. The walked in silence for the next few minutes, turning every so often, "Your marks have gone up lately, any particular reason?"

"I have nothing better to do." Persephone turned again and they came to a small clearing, she smiled at the Thestrals before approaching the foal slowly. She stretched her hand out towards it, smiling as it lipped at her palm, her other hand ran along its back, feeling the spine and rubbing its sides. Giving the foal's head one last rub she turned to go back towards the castle.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Severus said, now walking beside Persephone again.

"Sort of, I usually find my way eventually"

They found their way out of the Forest about 10 minutes later and then started to head up towards Hogwarts. When they entered the castle Persephone turned towards Severus slightly, "I think I can find my way to my dorm from here, Professor."

"Of course."

Persephone nodded and then walked up a set of stairs, "Thanks," She quietly called over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner. Severus nodded curtly before walking down to the dungeons. After wandering around the castle rather slowly for an hour Persephone found herself at Dumbledore's office, muttering 'Twix' before she entered.

"Headmaster?" She called out, when no one answered she walked over to Fawkes and held out her arm, the Phoenix climbed on and made a soft singing sound in its throat as she stroked the bird's head.

"Ah, Ms. Lisalm how was your walk?" Dumbledore asked her.

"Fine, I'm sorry I've been acting like a brat these past few days it's unnecessary and really stupid so I came to apologize. That and I think there's something that I missed during Fudge's speech and you left out earlier today, I'd like to know what that is."

"I was wondering when you'd ask. But yes you did miss something; you must have a child within the first three years of the marriage."

Persephone closed her eyes and sighed, "Joy, alright then, whatever." Putting Fawkes back on his perch she turned and left leaving Dumbledore smiling knowingly behind her.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Persephone was in the Library for the rest of the afternoon, though she left for dinner, and after it closed she went up to her dorm and read Pride & Prejudice until about four or so in the morning. Finally falling into a deep sleep that only lasted three and a half hours.

* * *

**Wow...I think that was a pretty bad chapter but whatever Severus and Persephone didn't fight, which is good...for them. Yeah, R&R!!!**


	4. Hogsmeade

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to write up! I own nothing, obviously, except for Persephone!**

**I would like to thank Gem Of The Stars, sephora85, hotangelictomboy, and Obsessed.Otaku.of.America for all your reviews!**

* * *

The school week had passed by fairly quickly; most of the students couldn't stop talking about their upcoming weddings or what married life would be like. The teachers soon found it near impossible to accomplish anything with the incessant chatter, all except Professor Snape, the students learned to say nothing of the weddings and such in his class lest he deduct 100 house points. Many of the students offered their condolences to Persephone, all of which she shrugged or laughed off. But soon it was Saturday again and a Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled.

Persephone woke up fairly early that Saturday morning, which was unusual for her, and did her morning routine. Sticking her wand in the front pocket of her faded black jeans she wandered down to the Great Hall and grabbed an apple off of the table before sitting down beside Hermione and eating it.

After breakfast the students ran up to their rooms to get their cloaks, money, etc. and then left for Hogsmeade. After Persephone wandered around for most of the day, near about mid-afternoon she found Hermione and Ginny in a small dress shop.

"Hey." She said, as they turned around.

"Hey Sephie," Hermione replied, "Which dress looks better on Ginny, the red or the blue?" She held up the dresses to Ginny's smaller frame.

"Hm, have you tried a purple one?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Hermione turned and walked through the shelves.

"What about you Sephie? You here buy a dress too?" Ginny asked.

"No, I've got one in my trunk that'll work just fine. So, ready to become the new Mrs. Malfoy?" Persephone laughed at the look on Ginny's face.

"What about you, ready to become the new Mrs. Snape?" Ginny taunted back.

"The Ministry's insane." Persephone commented dryly, "So if you don't even want to marry Malfoy then why are you buying a dress?"

"It is going to be my only wedding."

"That fucking sucks."

Hermione reappeared just then, holding a pale purple dress, which Ginny instantly grabbed and then ran into the changing room. Hermione laughed and took a red dress off of a rack before she went into the changing room herself.

Ginny came out of the changing rooms first and twirled in the thin gown, the back had a large cut down it that went down almost to her tailbone and then sort of folded to the sides and the bottom flared out when she twirled. The top part was rather plain but had thin shoulder straps and a slight v-neck.

"Ginny you look amazing!" Persephone exclaimed.

"You really think so?"

Hermione stepped out of the changing rooms rather tentatively; she looked at Ginny, "Ginny, that dress is so pretty on you."

"Well if mine's pretty, yours is gorgeous, Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione looked down, the dress had several sequins on the top and the skirt fanned out almost like a bell shape. It had thicker straps and a straight cut across the top.

"I'm not so sure." Hermione said.

"I'm sure about both of you, now go buy them so you can wow your…soon to be husbands. Fiancé's, whatever."

Ginny and Hermione laughed but ended up buying the dresses. They left the store soon after and wandered over to the jewelry store.

"So, am I right in saying that isn't going to be anything like the Muggle weddings?" Persephone asked as they looked around the store.

"Well, it could be," Hermione said, "Just the marriage law weddings are going to be different."

"Kind of figured." Persephone picked up a necklace with rubies in it. "Hermione that would work good with your dress." It was a thin gold chain with a single flower on it; the middle of the flower was black and the petals red.

"Wow," Ginny said. Persephone handed it to Hermione who held it around her neck. She walked over to a mirror and looked at it.

She smiled, "I have some ruby earrings that would work with this too." Hermione said. Walking over to the cashier she paid for it. "Are you two going to get anything?"

"No, there's nothing here that would work with my dress." Ginny said, as they walked out the door.

"I have some stuff in my chest that will work with my dress, well…sort of anyway. You know Ginny, I have an amethyst set I could lend you, and it has a necklace and earrings."

"I couldn't…"

"Sure you can, I'm not using it."

"All right."

"Now we need to figure what to do with Hermione's hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed with several hours work and a few choice spells." Ginny muttered.

Persephone laughed, "Come on, let's get back to the castle."

"No, honestly, what's wrong with my hair?"

"We'll show you Hermione don't worry."

The three laughing girls were soon back at Hogwarts and sitting on Persephone's bed, "So where's your dress Sephie?" Hermione asked.

"Oh right!" Persephone sprung off the bed and walked over to the end of it, she opened up the trunk and threw half a dozen small things onto her bed before she pulled out a large square box and a light blue dress. Unfolding it she held it up against herself. It had a v-neck that went to just above her cleavage and flared out at her waist. "It looks like it should fit." She then laid the dress on her trunk, picked up the box and walked over to Hermione and Ginny.

Opening the box she pulled out a smaller wooden box with a purple marking on it and handed it to Ginny. Ginny opened the smaller box and picked up the necklace it had a simple silver chain and a teardrop, which had the amethyst in it; the earrings were the same teardrop shape.

"Sephie it's so pretty." Ginny said.

Persephone smiled, "Glad you like it."

Ginny smiled again, "What does yours look like?"

"My wh-oh! My necklace!" Persephone reached over the side of the bed and rummaged through her trunk, she pulled out a round box, opening it she passed it to Ginny. Ginny held it between herself and Hermione; it had a simple silver chain with seven small teardrops hanging off of it. The earrings were of the same silver and lighter sapphires.

"Pretty." Ginny said, handing the case back to Persephone.

"Yea, and they actually match my dress." Persephone got off the bed and repacked the round box as well as her dress.

"I can't believe we're getting married in a week." Hermione muttered.

"I never really thought I'd actually get married." Persephone said, lying down on her bed. "Well, I did for a bit of sixth year but then that idiot Jason…" She trailed off, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"He was a prat." Ginny said.

Persephone laughed, "Yea, he really is."

"It's time for dinner." Hermione said, looking at her watch.

"All right." The three girls got up and left the dorm, they walked down to the Great Hall and sat together. Persephone picked at her food again and she left the Hall most of the way through dinner yet again. Staying up late she did most of her homework and went to bed.

Sunday was pretty boring. Persephone slept in, finished her homework and then had a fairly lazy day; she stayed up late finishing Moonheart by Charles de Lint and ended up getting in about 5 or so hours sleep.

* * *

**The ending's pretty bad but honestly, nothing happened on Sunday so I just put it in here. Next up is Wednesday, probably, and then the wedding! Please R&R!**


	5. Nightmares and Coffee

**Disclaimer - Okay, I don't own anything except Persephone, I'm never going to own anything except for Persephone. So why is this really necessary?**

**Thanks to sephora85, Lintered, and hotangelictomboy for your reviews!**

* * *

Persephone had gone to bed earlier that night and ended up falling asleep around nine. When she realized that she was starting to dream she tried to pull herself out of it but found that she was unable to do so. Images flashed before her eyes.

_A happy, laughing Persephone, pulling a tiny, blonde five-year old girl into a closet._

_Persephone watching as the young girl fell asleep._

_Men in blacks robes and white masks rounding up a blonde woman of regular height and a slim figure, a slightly shorter brunette that had an almost doughy appearance, another woman of average height with fiery hair as well as a fiery temperament. _

_Two more figures entered the room an older, short blonde woman who was also slightly doughy and a tall redheaded male who had patches of grey in his hair. They were also seized and thrown to the ground._

_A tall, robed figure with crimson eyes peering out through the shadows of the hood._

_The newcomer hissed something to the rest of the robed figures._

_The older two people were killed with a flash of green light._

_The redheaded girl fighting off a robed figure, she hit the mask off his face revealing long pale blonde hair._

Persephone woke up, panting, a few tears leaking out of her eyes, which were squeezed shut. Grabbing her glasses off of her nightstand she put them on and then grabbed her watch, looking at it she groaned, it was 5:30.

"This is bloody brilliant, I'm not going to be sleeping anymore this morning." Persephone muttered, throwing off her covers and grabbing a pair of track pants along with a thick red sweater. She quickly changed and then pulled on a pair of socks and shoved her feet in her runners. She then walked down several flights of stairs stopping in front of a portrait of fruit she tickled the pear before walking in.

"Hello Miss, how mays Mitzy help yous?" Said a rather small house elf.

"A large cup of your strongest coffee please." Persephone said.

"Of course, Miss." Mitzy said, wobbling off towards another area of the large kitchen.

Persephone walked over to one of the tables and sat down; putting her head in her hands she allowed the swell of emotions to overtake her. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and her shoulders shook. She barely noticed the house elf putting the mug of coffee in front of her. Her fist slammed on the table as she swore profusely, "I'm sorry, I fucked up real badly. Mermaid, Flower, Phoenix, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry."

After several minutes she started to calm down a little and she noticed the mug in front of her, picking it up she took a sip and smiled, relaxing. She didn't hear someone else come in, as she was lost in her thoughts, nor did she hear the house elves talking to another person, she didn't even hear that person stop right behind her. But after she swallowed her first sip of the coffee she heard someone speak.

"Here so early, Ms. Lisalm?"

She jumped visibly and turned around, eyes wide, seeing whom it was she closed her eyes and turned back around. "Please tell me you didn't see that whole thing."

"I did, mermaid, flower, and phoenix? What could you have possibly done to bother a mermaid and a phoenix let alone a _flower_?"

"None of your damn business."

"I believe it is."

"Shit, not this again."

"It is impossible to bother a flower unless flowers suddenly decided to have feelings."

"Could you go away?"

Severus walked around the table and sat across from Persephone holding his own mug of coffee and drinking it.

"It's quarter after six, what are you doing in the kitchens?" He asked.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I give you some kind of answer are you?"

"No."

Persephone sighed angrily, "I fell asleep to early."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't sleep well and if I fall asleep to early I tend to…have nightmares." Persephone sighed. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't."

"Then why ask?"

"Because you were sobbing." Severus sneered, "It only seemed _polite_ to –"

"You're never polite, you don't care about anything! So why bother asking?!"

"You think you know so much about everything, and yet, in fact, you know so little."

"I know more than you think, now if you'll excuse me." Persephone stood up and left the kitchens, running up the stairs to the seventh floor. She paced around for a bit, muttering to herself, and a door appeared to her left. She jumped a bit but walked over to the door and opened it. Entering she saw a beautiful garden along with a bench and several books in a pile on the bench. "Oh right, the Room of Requirement."

Persephone spent the next several hours curled up in a corner of the garden reading some of the books that were laid out. Once she realized what time it what, she dropped the book, "Jeez, it's two o' clock that is not good. Well, Potions starts in ten minutes." She ran out of the Room of Requirement and up to her dorm. Getting dressed in her robes and putting her hair up in a clip she grabbed her books and ran down to the dungeons.

In her haste she ran into somebody and then fell back onto the floor.

"Watch it, Mudblood." She heard a cold voice above her.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy, today really isn't a good day,"

"Well, then I guess I should make it better shouldn't I?"

"What are you on about?" Persephone asked, grabbing her books off the floor. "Oh, I'm late now."

"I can make your day better, Mudblood."

"You are aware that you fiancée's best friend is a Muggleborn, Ginny won't be happy with you calling Hermione 'Mudblood' every time you see her."

"I don't care. I don't want to marry the filthy blood traitor anyway."

"What do you have to complain about? At least she's a Pureblood right? I mean, you Malfoy's usually only marry to breed, it seems."

"True."

"Exactly," Persephone then started walking and passed Draco before turning around, "Oh, and if you hurt Ginny, I know it's not likely but it is still possible, I'll hurt you. Make no mistake Malfoy, I know how to guarantee that you will _never_ have children."

She ran off to the Dungeons, Draco following along at a rather leisurely pace, entering the room she ran to her seat and dropped her books on the floor beside Hermione.

"Finally decided to join us Ms. Lisalm, how nice. 20 points from Gryffindor." Severus said, before returning to the lesson. Draco wandered in some time later without a word from Severus.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, Persephone picked at her dinner and then read until four in the morning, she thought about her day. And the last thought to run through her head before sleep claimed her was 'I'm getting married on Friday.'

* * *

**Okay, next chapter's the wedding! Yeay! **

**There's going to be a very akward moment between Persephone and Severus, and two surprise visitors which make Severus have completely the wrong assumption about something. You're going to have to keep reading to find out what happens, and please review!**


	6. Weddings

**Disclaimer - I'm going to start putting these every couple chapters sigh anyway, I don't own much. Just Persephone, Bobby and Claire.**

**LadyofTime - Thank you! I do try to update as much as possible.**

**Lintered - Yeah, I kind of made that obvious didn't I? Ah well, easier to tell that way then being like 'Who the hell is that!?' lol I love Jack! Both the monkey and the Sparrow!**

**sephora85 - Thanks! Believe me, I hope Sephie and Sev get along eventually too, it's hard trying to figure out more arguments for them!**

* * *

Persephone was shaken awake around 1 o' clock by a yelling Hermione Granger.

"Sephie! Wake up, we're getting married today!"

Persephone groaned and rolled over.

"That's it! _Aguamenti_!"

Persephone was drenched in cold water; she jumped up and shrieked, "Hermione! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"We're getting married today." Ginny stated.

"So you – what!" Persephone ran to the washroom and took a quick shower. After she was done she pulled her pajamas back on, letting her wet hair hang down over her face. When she was back in her dorm she looked and Ginny and Hermione and Ginny immediately started laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" Ginny said, clutching her sides and falling over on Persephone's bed.

"Very funny." Persephone muttered. Looking over at Hermione she saw her staring at a wall, unblinking. She waved her hand in front of Hermione's face. "Hermione, anybody home?"

"We're getting married today," Hermione whispered, clearly frightened.

"Oh-Kay, Ginny, why don't you go get Hermione's and yours dress and whatever else and then we can get ready in here. She looks like she's going to have a heart attack or something."

Ginny nodded before quickly leaving the room, she came back several minutes later carrying two dresses and two small boxes on top of them, dangling off of her right arm were two pairs of shoes, one black and the other lilac. Entering the room she saw Persephone trying to calm Hermione down rather unsuccessfully. Ginny dropped the dresses on Persephone's trunk before sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"I think we should start with Hermione first," Ginny said, pulling out her wand, "Maybe give her some nice curls."

The three girls spent the next 4 hours getting ready, Persephone glanced at her watch soon after they finished and gasped. "It's quarter to six!"

Hermione and Ginny stood up and walked over to the doorway, waiting for Persephone to put on her pale blue ballet flats. They hurriedly walked down to the Great Hall and sat in one of the chairs on the girl's side of the hall.

Fudge started his speech soon after six, Persephone pretended to be asleep for part of it, making Ginny laugh.

"Hem hem," Ginny said, clearing her throat. Persephone and Ginny erupted in a fit of giggles, which Hermione soon joined, causing several people to turn around in their seats to look at the giggling trio.

"You know how in wedding the girls usually wear white to symbolize purity and happiness and basically everything good?" Ginny whispered, Hermione and Persephone nodded, "So why do the grooms wear black?" The three girls started laughing yet again, barely concealing it as several more people turned around and looked at them.

Fudge cleared his throat; "We will be going in alphabetical order by the male's last name. After you have been married please return to your original seat until the ceremony is over."

"This is going to take so long." Persephone muttered looking over at Hermione she admired the work that she and Ginny had done. Her hair was separated into two braids that joined just above her neck; the rest of it was bushy but not as much as it normally was. Ginny's hair was up in a messy bun with a few loose tendrils touching her collar.

Reaching her hand up she tucked a piece of her own hair behind her ear; it was down but curled which made it shorter than usual as it only reached the tops of her breasts. She moved her hand again as if to push up her glasses belatedly realizing she had put her contacts in.

Persephone sat there rather quietly, slightly shocked by the fact that she had to kiss him to show that they were married. Soon she found herself up at the alter in front of Fudge the entire school and all their guests and beside _Snape_, she had never thought that this would happen. She found herself saying 'I do' and signing a parchment.

"Is that really necessary?" She heard the cold voice of her husband.

Persephone looked shocked for a moment trying to figure out what her was talking about before realizing that he was talking to Fudge and not her.

"Yes Severus you know it is." Fudge replied.

Persephone sighed and stood on the tips of her toes; leaning forward she pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds she pulled away looking at a very shocked Severus Snape she smiled slightly and he glared at her before stalking back to his seat. Persephone stepped off the alter and returned to her seat to find Hermione and Ginny looking at her strangely.

"What?" Persephone asked. They just turned back to watch the rest of the weddings so she shrugged.

About half an hour later the mass weddings had finished everyone was free to go off and do as they pleased. Persephone was about to follow Severus out the doors and down to his – their rooms before she heard a teasing voice behind her.

"Well now, who's that pretty dame in the blue dress?"

Persephone turned around and shrieked, she ran towards the tall male and launched herself at him. He caught her around the waist and whirled her around, the both of them laughing.

Severus turned around hearing a shriek and saw his wife clinging on to a tall, blonde male. He glared at the two of them, not that either noticed.

"Oh Merlin, Bobby! What are you doing here?" She asked, kissing his cheek before he put her down.

"I got an owl from somebody named Dumbledore saying that you were getting married today. I can't believe you didn't tell me Perry!" The male responded.

She shrugged, "I didn't want to take you away from your job. And don't call me Perry. Honestly though, did you get taller? I could have sworn you were only 6'3" when I left."

"I'll call you Perry whether you like it or not, I still am 6'3" you silly dragon." He chuckled.

Persephone laughed and shook her head. "So where's my baby?"

Bobby looked around him for a minute, "I could have sworn she was right here. Oh no, I couldn't have lost her."

"You better not have." She muttered.

"Does this lovely little girl belong to you?" Someone asked.

Persephone turned around and saw Dumbledore holding the hand of a small girl, with very messy blonde hair.

"Mommy!" The girl exclaimed, her bright blue eyes lighting up when she saw Persephone.

Persephone knelt down and opened her arms; the girl ran into them and wrapped her small arms around Persephone's neck.

"I miss you! When are you coming home to me and Daddy?"

"Oh Claire, I miss you too. I'll try to come visit you over Christmas, is that okay?"

The girl nodded, and then cocked her head, "Mommy who was the guy you were kissing today?"

"Well, I got married today sweetie. That was my husband."

"Oh, okay."

"Speaking of which," Dumbledore said, "You should probably go find him and sort this out. Severus has a tendency to draw the wrong conclusion with little or no proof."

"You're probably right." Persephone sighed and handed Claire to Bobby, "It's getting late for Claire anyway and it's a long ride back home."

"Perry…have you been eating right recently?" Bobby asked.

"I'm eating just fine, thank you Bobby," Persephone ruffled Claire's hair and kissed her cheek before pulling Bobby down and kissing his cheek as well.

"You're collar bone is sort of sticking out, I'm not sure that means you're eating right."

"Bobby, I'm fine okay? Just…tired." Persephone sighed again. "I'll try to visit you over Christmas. Bye! Oh, and thanks Headmaster for bringing them here." She smiled, then turned and walked out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.

'How dare she!' Severus thought over and over in his mind, 'She has a child and she didn't tell me!' He was pacing back and forth and he heard a knock at the door. Stalking over to it her flung it open revealing Persephone. Half of him wanted to slam the door in her face but she had already stepped in and around him.

"Okay, before you say anything – " He cut her off abruptly.

"You have a child!" He yelled at her.

" 'Before you say anything' means that you should _stop_ talking. Claire's not my daughter – "

"Oh, of course, she doesn't act like it either!" He snarled.

"Would you _listen_ for two minutes! Me'n Bobby raised her, which is why she calls him 'Daddy'."

"Why would you have raised her? If she is not yours then I see no point!"

"Her Mother, my Aunt, died giving birth to her and named me the Godmother with Bobby as the Godfather. Her Father died two months later in a drunk driving incident. Bobby takes care of her while I'm at school and I get her on vacations. Does that answer all your questions?"

"Well why were you so close to 'Bobby'?"

"Not only is he _my_ Godfather as well as Claire's but he's my best friend. He grew up very close to my family despite the nine year age difference and taught me almost everything I know." Persephone spouted then screwed up her face, "Ew, me and Bobby?"

"Well that's what it looked like!"

"So? Just because something looks one way doesn't mean it is. Now is my stuff down here or do I have to go get it?"

"It's in the room," Severus muttered, pointing to a door to the far right of a bookshelf.

Persephone nodded and walked towards the door, closing it behind her she searched through a dresser until she found her PJ's. She pulled on a baggy pair of red pants, a baggy grey shirt and her black sweater with the holes in the sleeves.

Grabbing her wand and glasses she walked into the adjoining and stood in front of the mirror, she took the charms off of her hair, leaving it with a slight curl to it, and took out her contacts. She put her glasses on before walking out and grabbing Spiritwalk out of her trunk and going back into the den.

Looking over at Severus she tried not to laugh as she saw him pacing while running his hand through his hair and muttering.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No," He muttered grumpily before stalking off towards the bedroom.

Severus never came back out, which was fine with Persephone. She sat down on the couch and read until about two or so before taking off her sweater and transfiguring it into a blanket. She put her book and glasses on the nearby table and curled up under it, the couch wasn't that big but it was comfy. And so, with one final sigh, Persephone fell asleep.

Severus woke up around eight and groaned when he realized he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep even though it was the weekend. He showered and got dressed quickly before exiting the bedroom completely.

About to leave his rooms he turned and noticed the sleeping girl on his couch. The blanket had fallen down sometime during the night and the baggy shirt she was wearing had ridden up. He couldn't help but look.

At first he was drawn to the few protruding ribs from not eating that well but then a red gash caught his eye. It was a large scar that went from somewhere above where her shirt was on the left side down to below her pant lines on the right side.

He noticed her stirring and looked up, her eyes fluttered open and caught his. He looked back down and so did she.

Persephone knew that he could see her scar; wanting to avoid questions she pulled her shirt back down and pulled the blanket up before rolling over and praying that he'd go away and not ask her anything about it. Unfortunately the Gods must have been sleeping.

"How did you get that scar?"

Persephone pulled the blanket over her head.

Severus walked over to her and yanked the blanket down. "How did you get that scar?"

She muttered something about a misaimed slicing hex before grabbing the blanket back from him and pulling it over her head yet again.

"For some reason I don't believe you." He said before walking out of the rooms and up to the Great Hall.

Persephone was asleep yet again when he got back but when she finally got up he didn't mention the scar and neither did she.

* * *

**Okay, some bad news, my computer might be moving upstairs and if it does then I won't be able to post the chapters as often. **

**Next chapter - Hm...probably Christmastime. If it is then something happens to Persephone. And we'll probably see Bobby and Claire again! **

**R&R please! I love to know what you guys think!**


	7. Dreamless Sleep

**Lintered - Thanks I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible with it still being realistic at the same time.**

**sephora85 - Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone who's put my story on Story Alert as well!**

* * *

It the day before Christmas break, everyone was milling about happily talking about how their families were going to react when they introduced them to their spouses. Persephone rolled her eyes at most of the conversations but as she was on her way to Transfiguration she found herself being pulled into an empty classroom.

"What the –" She started before a large hand covered her mouth.

"Sephie?" A tentative voice asked, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

The hand slipped off her mouth and she found herself looking up into a pair of dark blue eyes. "No Jason," She sighed, "You didn't hurt me, now what do you want? I'm going to be late for class."

"I wanted to apologize…what I did with Marietta was wrong."

"You're damn right it was. Besides what's the point in apologizing now? It's over and done with."

"I want to start our relationship over again. I'm sorry, you're sorry, now let's start fresh."

"You are aware that we're both married right."

"That's what makes it fun."

"How you got into Ravenclaw I'll never know." Persephone muttered before an idea popped into her head. "I'd love to start dating you again Jason!"

"Great!" He leaned down a bit as if to kiss her and she side stepped him.

"But, well, there's a fidelity charm on the marriages. If you were willing to work past that then I'd be honored."

"What kind of fidelity charm?"

"It only happens to the guys, surprisingly, you'll get horrible boils on your…" Persephone pointed at his crotch, "Well…you know."

Jason's eyes widened and he pushed some of his light brown hair out of his eyes, "You…you're sure?"

"Yes," She approached him, "I'm positive."

"I have to go." He blurted out.

Persephone pouted, "But Jason…"

"Sorry Sephie, I've changed my mind. I'll see you around." He ran out of the room and turned.

"Mr. Carmichael, what, pray tell, are you running from?" Severus asked.

"Nothing, sir." Jason said as he ran off towards Transfiguration.

"5 points from Ravenclaw." He said, turning the corner and entering the room there, the same room that Jason had just ran out of. Needless to say, he was shocked to see Persephone there, clutching her stomach and laughing.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Told Jason…fidelity charm on marriages…gives him _boils_." Persephone gasped, "Oh shit, I have to get to class." Picking up her bag from where it fell on the floor she ran past Severus and out the door, up to Transfiguration.

Severus blinked and shook his head before getting ready for the class that was coming in.

Later That Night 

Persephone glanced up at the door from the couch because Severus hadn't come in yet. Getting up she walked over to the door and opened it, she snuck over to where he kept his potions and unlocked the door. She went in and searched the shelves pulling out two Dreamless Sleep potions she left the room and went back to their rooms. Sitting on the couch she uncorked the two bottles and drank them.

Soon after Persephone was felling woozy, she took off her glasses and lied down, pulling the blanket over herself. Then the world went black.

Three Days Later 

She groaned and rolled over, "Ow," She mumbled as she tried to pull herself to her feet.

"I wouldn't advise getting up."

"What happened?

"You stole two bottles of my Dreamless Sleep."

Persephone muttered something under her breath before opening her eyes and finding a very bleary Severus Snape.

"What were you thinking?!"

"That I was tired and I hate my…I guess you could call them dreams though they're anything but." Persephone sighed, "Other than that I wasn't."

"Obviously, you could have died!"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't!"

"Exactly! If you don't care then you should have just let me die!" Persephone glared at him, still unable to see, "But they would have blamed you blamed wouldn't they?" She said mockingly.

"Yes. They would have."

Persephone groaned. "Shit. I was supposed to go and visit Bobby and Claire."

"They sent an owl when you didn't show up. I told them you were incapable of showing up before Christmas."

"Er…thanks. What day is it?" Looking down Persephone saw her glasses and put them on, blinking a few times to clear head vision she looked up at Severus.

"The 26th." Severus said.

"Ha! Just in time!"

"For what?"

"We're weird but the three of us have always celebrated on the 27th. Everything goes on sale on Boxing Day so that's when we buy the other presents. It was easier for the three of us to have our own little private Christmas party then." Standing up, she put a hand to her head and swayed a little and Severus stepped forward.

"I told you, you shouldn't stand."

"I'm fine. I have to change." She stumbled over to the bedroom turning when she reached the door. "You know, you can come tomorrow if you want. Bobby probably wants to meet you anyway."

Persephone closed the door behind her and grabbed a towel; she walked into the adjoining bathroom and spent most of her shower leaning against a wall with her eyes closed letting the water wash over her. Sighing she shut off the tap and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself. She left the bathroom and went over to her dresser; pulling out a pair of jeans and a baggy tee she pulled them on.

She looked at her watch on top of the dresser and saw that it was 11, in the morning thankfully. She then left the bedroom and, seeing that Severus wasn't in the other rooms, shrugged and left. She wandered around the castle for a while before going down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Ah, feeling better I see." Dumbledore said to her when she sat down.

"Yep, hungry but other than that I feel fine."

"That's good, and no lasting effects?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Good, good."

"Yep." She muttered before grabbing some things off the table and starting to eat.

It was late before Persephone returned to the chambers for the evening as she had spent the day wandering about the castle and grounds. She found Severus sitting in an armchair reading a book not really knowing what to say she went into the bedroom and grabbed her book off of her trunk. Walking back out she lay down on the couch and held the book above her head before starting to read.

After she had finished approximately three chapters Severus stood up and stretched before walking over to the bedroom.

"Goodnight." Persephone muttered, not turning away from her book.

Severus froze but Persephone didn't notice, she heard the door close a few seconds later.

* * *

**Christmas with Bobby and Claire is next! Yeah, that's not going to be akward at all.**


End file.
